With continuous development and service penetration of technologies such as cloud computing, ultra-wideband, triple play, and Internet of Things, an explosive traffic growth brought by multi-service development poses a new challenge to a network bandwidth. Currently, two types of transport devices oriented to a future carrier-grade Internet Protocol (IP) service are mainly proposed in the industry. One mainstream device is an Optical Transport Network (OTN) device. An OTN has a large-capacity and long-distance transport capability, and is capable of providing multiple protection manners and end-to-end monitoring management. The OTN device is based on a Time Division Multiplexing (TDM) technology, and has a minimum timeslot granularity of 1.25 Gbps when the OTN device is oriented to an IP/Ethernet service. The other mainstream device is a Packet Transport Network (PTN) device based on a packet-switched technology. A PTN can implement efficient bandwidth utilization, refined traffic management, and flexible packet switching. At present, to implement fiber sharing, flexible bandwidth adjustment, and flexible scheduling for an OTN service carried by the OTN service and a packet service carried by the PTN service, a transport requirement of the OTN device for carrying the packet service needs to be satisfied.
An existing packet (PKT) and OTN convergent device packet and optical transport network (POTN) features coexistence of multiple switching planes, but forwarding on different switching planes is independent. The POTN mainly supports two solutions of mapping a packet service onto the OTN. In one solution, a packet is transmitted from a color optical module in the OTN. As shown in FIG. 1, the multiple switching planes of the PKT and ONT convergent device perform forwarding independently, and on an egress of an OTN line board, the packet service is encapsulated by using a Generic Framing Procedure (GFP) and then mapped onto the OTN. In the other solution, a board-level Ethernet over OTN, (EOO) architecture is used. As shown in FIG. 2, on an access-side tributary board, an Ethernet packet service is encapsulated by using a GFP and then mapped onto an Optical Channel Data Unit (ODU) timeslot, and a switching plane of the OTN performs ODU-based cross-connect scheduling. The solution in which the packet is transmitted from the color optical module in the OTN cannot support transport of multiple services on the Optical Channel Data Unit (ODU), and cannot be applied to a multi-service OTN platform. The board-level EOO architecture supports the multi-service OTN platform, and is a mainstream solution.
However, the board-level EOO architecture is a board-level solution of mapping a packet service onto the OTN. Therefore, cross-connect scheduling by a switching plane on a cross-connect board is based on the ODU, and is limited by a size of a timeslot granularity (for example, a minimum switching granularity is ODU0). As a result, bandwidth management is not flexible, and a cross-connect scheduling direction is limited.